This is a continuation of application Ser. No. 12/653,467 filed 12/14/2009, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,999,288, which is itself a continuation-in-part of, and claims the benefit of and priority to a pending parent patent application entitled “III-Nitride Wafer and Devices Formed in a III-Nitride Wafer,” Ser. No. 12/324,1 19, filed on Nov. 26, 2008, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,003. The disclosure in that pending parent application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.